The present invention deals particularly with an improved portable spectator chair of the type having an articulated frame including a plurality of X-shaped cross-members formed by rigid elongated members and collapsible to a compact bundle wherein all of the elongated members extend in a single longitudinal direction. Portable collapsible spectator chairs of the aforedescribed general type are well known in the art and are often provided with a carrying bag or sleeve into which the collapsed chair may be packed to facilitate hand carrying. However, the aforedescribed method of portability requires several manual steps to collapse, pack, unpack and set up the chair. Such a chair is not particularly suitable for use in viewing a sports activity which requires the spectator to move frequently to follow the action, as, for example, a golf tournament. Further, the carrying bag or sleeve generally comprises excess baggage and when not in use may easily be left behind or otherwise lost in the course of spectator movement. If the carrying bag or sleeve is designed to be carried by a handle a further problem may arise where the chair and several other items are to be transported a substantial distance from a remote parking place.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved chair of the aforedescribed general type which includes an integral shoulder carrying strap, thereby eliminating the need for a separate carrying bag or sleeve. It is a further aim of the present invention to provide an improved portable collapsible chair having an integral shoulder carrying strap which also serves as a means for rapidly collapsing the chair from a normal setup or seating position to a carrying position. Yet another aim of the invention is to provide an improved portable collapsible chair having an integral carrying strap which is deployed in out-of-the-way position when the chair is in a normal seating position and which extends to shoulder carrying length for convenient shoulder carrying when the chair is moved from its normal seating position to its collapsed or carrying position.